Dawn of the Violet eyed Ones
by flockgirl
Summary: When Kayla Swan's Parents are in a fatal accident she has to move in with her Uncle Charlie and Cousin Bella. Soon, her life is changed forever...
1. Utensil City

I waited patiently at my gate. it was a Wednesday afternoon when I should have been at school, but something had happened a week ago that had given me a excused form from my little house of torture. I slid my cell phone from my pocket for the fifth time. Uncle Charlie was officially twenty minutes late to pick me up from the airport. unfortunately, this didn't surprise me. I glanced out the tall glass window to watch the snow fall lightly on the runway, only to be trampled over by a metal monster. it kind of made me laugh. it was as if something so delicate and fragile had terrified a strong machine.

I turned my head to the gloomy gray sky and my smile was washed away. this was my new home. I really wished uncle Charlie could have chosen a sunnier place to live. plus, who would want to live in a place named after a utensil? in fact, who would ever want to name a place after a utensil? It was just plain weird.

"Come on mommy!" My head snapped over to see a little girl pulling her mom's hand. they were both laughing.

Without even thinking, pictures of a week ago's "incident" passed through my mind. I was sitting in the back of my dad's car with my mom sitting shotgun and my dad driving. we were all laughing about something somebody had just said when the car was jerked off the road and into a ditch. suddenly, the car was flipped over on its back, and my parents were thrown into the windowsheild.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed helplessly. they never answered. Suddenly I saw two blood red eyes peer into the car and I let a shriek in terror. the window gave way to a pale white fist and a head popped in to look around. The person was a woman crowned with blazing red hair that fell lightly on her shoulders.

"I Killed more than I thought I would." She looked smug. "Oh, well." With that she lunged for my mom's throat. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Kayla!" I gasped and looked up. Charlie was standing over the chair that I had slumped down into.

"Hi." I said.

"I thought you had passed out." Uncle Charlie's face was white.

"No, i just fell asleep. Sorry."

"It's ok." He helped me up. "ready to go to your new home?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Then Let's go."


	2. My Nightmares Have Come True

**A/n: Hey forgot to mention that this happens 1/3 of the way through Eclipse. So yeah. READ!!!! **

The drive home was almost completely silent. I watched out the window as snowy houses flew by. It was warm inside the cruiser, but the air between us was unfamiliar and cold. I Turned to Charlie who was speeding down the street. He seemed to be in a hurry, which reminded me…

"Hey." I said.

"Yeah?" He didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Why were you so late to get me?"

His jaw clenched. "We had a new lead on this case I'm working on."

"Really?" I asked suddenly interested. "What's the case about?"

He thought a minute before answering. "Wolves."

"Wolves?" I blinked.

"Wolves." He agreed. "Huge wolves. They're Killing people." When my eyes widened he started talking again." "Don't worry. They won't hurt you… unless you go into the woods, but you won't be going in the woods anytime soon."

"No, No. that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the hunting them part."

He glanced at me. "Oh, we'll be fine. We've got guns."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But I could have sworn-"

"It was your imagination." Thus ended our little conversation. A few minutes later we pulled up to my new house, and the door flew open. Bella came running out, pulling someone, I could really see his face, behind her. As I got out of the car, she threw her arms around me, choking me in her hug. At first I tensed up for the usual 'I'm so sorry about your parents. It's such a shame.' But when I didn't come, I relaxed. After a minute or two we pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I finally have a sister!" her smile got bigger.

"I've always wanted a sister." My smile faded to a frown. "But I was scared it would be someone like you. My nightmares have come true." I kept a solemn look on my face but she saw right thru me easily. She jabbed me in the stomach with her finger, but I caught her arm and twisted it around behind her back.  
"Ow, OW MERCY!" She yelled and I let her go, laughing.

She giggled too. "You've won again jumbo girl."

"That's 'cause you'll always be a shrimp, shrimp."

I had always been one or two inches taller than my cousin, and proud of it. but then again, she had age on me.

"How old are you now?" I asked.

Her face scrunched up. "You do the math. If you're 16 and I'm three years older, how old would I be?"

I Pretended to think hard. "Uh… 109?"

"I wish." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, 'I think you skipped the 1st grade.'"

"Math has never been my strongest subject."

"I knew that the day you were born."

"You were there when I was born, yet I'm still taller than you. How does that work out?"

"I…well…but…um…touché."

"Nice try though."

"Thanks." She smiled and I smiled back. She blinked, suddenly remembering something and turned around. She reached out her hand and the person she had dragged out of the house stepped forward and took it.

When I saw him, the blood drained from my face. He had the same pale white skin the woman, or monster, who had killed my parents. I could see it. I watched as his face transformed into the girl's face. Long red hair fell on its shoulders and blood red eyes stared at me evenly.

"Oh well." The figure said. I blinked hard to come back to reality. The man was frowning at me.

"Kayla." Bella said, obviously not noticing my freakout moment. "This is Edward, my boyfriend."

Mustering up all my bravery, I stepped forward and reached out my hand. "Hey, I'm Kayla."

He looked at me for a second and then shook my hand. His skin was as cold as ice. I swallowed.

"So, ready for the grand tour?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Can't wait."


	3. Sorry About Falling On You

After the tour of the house, Charlie gave me a list of books I had to go grab at the library. Bella offered to drive me there but I said it was fine if I could just borrow her truck. She agreed and had Edward give me directions, which was a good idea because Bells couldn't give them worth a crap. I knew that from experience.

It wasn't a bad drive as I entered the little town the Library was located in. Bella had called the place 'La Push' and told me to drive by the beach on the way back. It was supposedly beautiful. Edward had snorted at the statement.

The Library was pretty small, then again so was the whole area. The place had a kind of woodsy aura around it, like at a sky resort in the mountains. To be honest, I liked the idea of staying here until I graduated. It was a peaceful town.

After about ten minutes, my arms were filled with heavy textbooks. I had only one book left to find on my list. It was just my luck that it was on the highest shelf possible. Standing up on the latter that the store had ever so thoughtfully provided, I tucked all my books under one arm, stood on my tip toes and reached for it with my other hand.

That's when I lost my balance. Falling to the side, I let go of all my books and closed my eyes. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. I looked up to see who had caught me. It was a tan skinned boy with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked more or less my age.

"Uh, thanks." I said, slightly embarrassed. I was glad my face didn't light up like a Christmas tree. Then again, Bella still had her parents.

"No problem." He said and then bent down to pick up the textbooks that had been scattered across the floor. "Here."

"Thanks." I said for a second time. "Sorry about falling on you."

"S'ok" he shrugged. "Need help getting a book?"

"Yeah." I looked down.

He climbed up on the latter and easily slid the one I wanted out. He got down and handed it to me.

"I feel like I'm saying thank you too much."

"Was that a thank you?" He asked.

"I guess."

"Then I guess you're welcome."

Before he could walk away, I stuck my hand out. "Hey, I'm Kayla. Kayla Swan."

He blinked. "You're Bella's cousin?"

"Uh, yeah."

He shook my hand quickly and I noticed his skin was burning hot. "I'm Jacob Black. I guess I'm Bella's friend."

"Oh. Cool."

"I gotta go. I have a History test tomorrow, I was grapping a book for studying."

"I could help you study." Before I could stop myself, my words slipped out and I instantly regretted them. What an idiot.

He looked at me for a second. "Sure."

We walked next door to Starbucks and sat down at a small table in the corner. Sipping our drinks (I got a hot chocolate and he bought a large coke from the deli across the street) he asked about things American History that he didn't understand, and being the history nerd I am, I explained everything to him. Surprisingly he got pretty into it.

"So I get the whole, dressed up like Indians part, but why did they do it? Everybody knew it was them."

"It was symbolism." I explained. "When they dumped the tea in the harbor, it was a revolt, just as the Indians revolted against us in the beginning."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Suddenly the door opened and a boy in a black t-shirt walked in. He was big and his hair was cut short like Jacob's.

When he spotted us, he smirked and started walking over.

"That's my friend Paul." He stuffed his stuff in his backpack.

"Well, well, well." Paul said. "Jakie's got a girlfriend."

I stood up, already not liking this guy. "I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just helping him study you moron."

He glared at me. "Who the _hell_ are _you_?"

"I'm Kayla Swan, Bella's cousin" I figured that if Jacob knew Bella, Paul would too.

He snorted. "Another Swan huh? Jake, just give it up already."

"Hey, jerk? Didn't I just say we weren't dating? Maybe you have some kind of mental problem."

"You really know how to pick 'um Jake." Paul sneered. "First the flighty twit and now the smartass."

I had enough of him then. I grabbed Jake's Super big coke, popped the top off, and poured it all over Paul's head. "Nobody _ever_ insults me _or_ my cousin. And for the last time, I'M NOT JACOB'S GIRLFRIEND!"

I stomped out of the store angrily. I threw open the door to the truck, tossed the textbooks in, and was speeding down the road. You know in the beginning of this chapter how I said I would like this town? I took it all back.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

I stormed in the house and ran to my new room. I think I might have slammed the door too hard, but at the time I didn't care. Throwing myself on my bed, I screamed into the pillow. What a jerk.

"Hey, what's up?" I looked up to see Bella standing over me.

"I met your friend Jacob today."

She straitened up. "What?"

I sat up on my bed. Leaning against the wall, I pulled my legs in and hugged them into my chest. Edward was standing in the doorway with a 'this ought to be interesting' look on his face.

"I met him at the Library."

"What did he say to you." She demanded plopping down next to me.

"Well, first he saved me. I almost fell on my face."

"I guess it runs in the family." Edward mumbled, but Bella shot him a warning glance.

"We talked for a few minutes, and then I helped him study for an hour or so. Everything was fine until Paul came."

"Ah, Paul." He sighed. "What happened?"

"He was getting on my nerves, so I poured coke all over him."

She stared at me, dumbstruck for a moment, then she cracked up. Even Edward was snickering. I smiled. I was feeling more at home then ever.

**a/n: REVIEW!!!!!! Pwetty pwease???? Cyber cookies for all that do!**


	4. Nice to meet you, I'm Gullible

A week or so passed, and I didn't hear another word from Jacob. Half of me wasn't really expecting to, and the other half kept waiting. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Usually, when I had just met someone, I wasn't wishing they would call.

School was fine, I hadn't made any real friends there, but at least I was learning something. Oh, and I almost forgot. I met the rest of the Cullens.

I was sitting up in my room, working on some homework, when Bella came in.

"Hey Kayla." She said with a smile.

"Yo." I wasn't really paying much attention.

"Edward wanted to know if you would like to come to their house. You know, the rest of his family hasn't met you yet."

I looked up. "He invited me to come with you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

She smiled at me. "I think he really likes you. Especially when you dumped coke on Paul's head."

"He deserved it."

"That's exactly the point."

Soon, I found myself in the back of Edward's silver Volvo with the happy couple chatting quietly in the front. It was a short ride, and from my week here I knew that if was it short for a normal person, it was half as short when Edward was driving. The first time he drove us someplace, I was completely terrified by his scary fast driving, but slowly I had gotten used to the sharp turns and quick swerves.

When we pulled up to the house I gasped. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

Bella looked back at me from shotgun. "Edward's mom Esme designed the house. It's really cool, right?"

"Yeah." I said nodding. "but isn't all that glass kind of reveling?"

Suddenly something tapped on the glass, and I let out a loud shriek. Laughed rang out from the other side of the window and I opened my eyes to see a huge guy waving at me.

"Emmett." Edward explained. "He's my idiot brother."

I nodded and we all got out.

The guy reached out his hand to me. "I'm Emmett."

"So I've heard." I shook his hand quickly. "Nice to meet you, I'm gullible"

He let out a booming laugh. "I like this kid already."

We walked to the doorway where the rest of his family was waiting.

The brown haired woman shook my hand lightly. "I'm Esme" she said with a warm smile. "The mother."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back. "I love your house."

"Thank you."

The next one to greet me was a pixie like girl with short black hair. She tripped lightly up to me and placed a small kiss on my cheek. "I'm Alice. Bella's told me all about you."

"She's told me a lot about you too. I think my cousin likes you a lot."

"I like her as well." She smiled over my shoulder quickly and then pointed to the blonde boy behind her. "That's Jasper."

He nodded his head at me, but kept his distance. I smiled lightly at him.

Emmett went and stood by a beautiful blonde girl. "This is Rosalie." He said.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. She glared back and I felt cold static between us.

Someone put a light hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a tall blonde man smiling down at me. "Hello, my name is Carlisle."

"Hey," I said. "Thank you for inviting me to your home. I'm Kayla."

"You are most welcome Kayla." And with that we all walked inside. The rest of the time we watched the Gator-Alabama game. Turns out Emmett was a big Gator fan, and I was defiantly a huge Alabama fan so we just exchanged sarcastic comments the whole time. After the game, which Alabama won, Emmett gave me the money we had bet and Edward drove us back to Uncle Charlie's.

"Hey girls." He called when we came in.

"Hey Charlie." We both called down the hall.

"Girls?"

"yeah?" Bella called.

"Jacob called." My heart started pounding. "And he asked for Kayla."

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ; )**


	5. If She Only Knew

I decided to wait till the next day to call. The football game had gone into overtime and it was getting late, so he might have been asleep already. (A/N: Hehe. If she only knew.) In the meantime, I had a question that had been running through my mind all day, and I wanted for it to be answered.

I found Bella stretched out on her bed reading a book that had too many big fancy words for my small mind.

"Hey." I said in a low voice. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She shifted around so she was sitting up. "Sure. What's up?"

"What happened between you and Jake?" I asked quickly. I looked to the floor, worried that I might had offended her. What if something really bad had happened?

She was silent for a minute. "After Edward and I had been dating for a while, he had to leave for a while and I lost touch with him. I was upset so I went to Jacob as a family friend."

I lifted my head and looked at her. "he got too attached to me, so when Edward came back, he still loved me. And he still does."

My heart gave a not so gentle squeeze. "Oh," I squeaked. "So that's what Paul meant by 'Flighty'."

"Yeah, the w-" she corrected herself midsentence. "The La Push guys aren't real big fans of mine."

I smiled. "Thanks for telling me." I said.

"No problem." She lay back down on her bed. "You should probably get some sleep."

"Night Bells." I backed out of her room and closed the door.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

The next day I called him. After a few rings someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Um, hi." My voice was small. "My name's Kayla Swan."

The tired voice suddenly seemed more upbeat. "Oh! You must be Charlie's niece! I'm Billy Black, the old family friend. What can I do for you?"

I let out a small laugh. He seemed nice enough. "Jake and I met a few weeks ago and tutored him a little."

"So you're the girl who helped him get a B+ on his History test."

"He got a B+?"

"Yeah. He said it was thanks to this one girl he met."

I Laughed again. "I guess that would be me. Anyway, he called yesterday. Is he in?"

I shuttered at how awkward I sounded.

"Yeah, he's here. Let me get him, hold on." I head Billy's far off voice call for his son.

A few seconds later a new voice picked up. "hello?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Uh, Hi. It's Kayla."

"Hey Kayla. Uh, thanks for helping me last time. Sorry About Paul."

"It's ok. It was my pleasure to pour coke on him."

"I bet."

"So, what did you need?" I was suddenly nervous.

"Well I have a another big test coming up. I was wondering if you could…help."

"Sure." I was smiled to myself. "What kind of test?"

"Science, Physics actually." He seemed embarrassed.

"My specialty. Where do you want to meet?"

"Actually, can we meet at my house."

My heart thudded erotically. "Cool. When?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Um, I'll see you then."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Review!


	6. I Don't Do CPR

My heart pounded as I pulled into Jacob's driveway. He lived in a pretty nice area, around a lot of wildlife. His house was small and quaint, like a farmhouse in the countryside. I found it cute in its own way.

I opened my door and hopped out of my car. Walking up to the home, I felt uneasy, or in some ways, unwelcome. Pushing away my doubts, I knocked on the little red door in front of me.

The door slid open and an old man in a wheel chair rolled himself out. When he saw it was me, he smiled.

"So, you're Kayla Swan."

"Uh- yes sir." I said.

"I'm Billy." He smiled at me again.

"Oh! H-hi Billy. I didn't know it was you." My face heated up from embarrassment.

He chuckled. "Jacob isn't back yet. Come on in."

"Actually… if it's al right with you, I'll sit outside. The weather's really nice and I haven't been out all day." I looked down, knowing what an odd request it was.

"Sure. Just come in if you need anything." Billy smiled, rolled himself back in and shut the door.

I placed my backpack on the porch and sat down on a stair. The warmish air blew around me and mad me feel as if I was in a cocoon. When the sky was blue in Washington, which it rarely was, it was really blue. I mean, like the deep blue that you would see in Arizona. I sighed in contentment.

"This isn't working!" My eyes suddenly fluttered open to see who was yelling. A boy, about 2 or so years younger than I, was walking towards the house with a bunch of twisted metal in his hands. His face was scrunched up and he looked frustrated.

"I swear Jake just wants to kill me."

"Why would he do that?"

The Boy jumped about two feet in the air and then snapped his head in my direction. "Who are you?"

"I don't know. Who are you?"

The Boy looked completely confused. "I-I'm Seth Clearwater."

I laughed. "I like you. My name's Kayla. Kayla Swan."

"Oh, You're the girl that poured coke on Paul's head." Recognition popped into Seth's eyes. "Aren't you tutoring him today?"

"Yeah, he's not here yet." I put my head in my hands. "Do you know where he is?"

Seth suddenly looked cautious. "he's probably running errands for his dad or something."

"oh, ok." I sighed. "If you find him, can you tell him I'm waiting?"

"Yeah." He started walking away. "see ya."

"Yo Seth!" I called after him.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Can I call you Clearwater? Your last name Is really cool." I smiled.

His eyes grew wide. Suddenly he swallowed and looked away. "S-sure. B-bye."

"Bye Clearwater."

He walked away quickly, head down so I couldn't see his face. Unfortunately for him, I caught a glance of the redness of the tip of his ear.

I chuckled. "poor guy."

"Who?"

I snapped my head to come face to face with Jacob Black.

"EEP!" I fell back on my elbows.

He laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little." I stared up at him. "Now, can you help me restart my heart?"

"I don't do CPR." He smirked.

I laughed. "What. You don't want to fail your test do you?"

"Good point." He sat down and unzipped his backpack. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall."

After 30 minutes or so of actual studying, we lapsed into conversation. It wasn't anything important. He told possibly the funniest stories I have ever heard in my life. I tried to tell funny ones too, and he laughed at most. I felt comfortable talking to him, like I had known him for a long time. That is, until our little convo got serious.

After one of our laughing spells, it got quiet. I had something on my mind that I probably shouldn't have brought up, but I went against my mind anyways.

"You know," I started, looking towards the yard. "If there's anything you ever need to talk about, you can call me. Anything at all."

Once it was out of my mouth, I knew how stupid it was. I gripped my sweater and let my hair fall in my face so he couldn't see my expression.

A few moments later he spoke. "Let's start now then."

I looked up surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." He looked serious. "You know my situation with Bella and Edward, right?"

My heart froze. "Uh-huh."

"You know I love Bella."

"Yes."

"You know I could never love anybody else."

"Now I do."

He looked at me for a few seconds, scrutinizing my expression. "What do you think I should do?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I think you should follow your heart."

His eyes bored into my soul, egging me to go on.

"SO what if she rejects you. So what if she can't love you back. Just know that you'll always be there for her. Always be there when she falls, literally, so you can pick her back up. If she leans on you, support her. If she smiles, smile back. If you do things like that, and not push too far, she'll be happy. And that's what you want, right?"

He gazed at me, mouth slightly open. I went on.

"I was in your position once. My friend knew who I liked and stole him from me. I was stuck loving him in a situation when I knew he would never consider loving me back. I did all I could to help him out, and we became good friends. Nothing more. I was hurting inside, But somehow I was almost content. Be happy with what you have, and not what you don't. It saves a lot of pointless tears."

He stared at me for a moment and then smiled. "So you don't care if I love Bells or not?"

I lied. "No."

"If you understand we can't be more than friends, will that change how you see me?"

I lied again. "No."

"Then, yeah. We can hang whenever. The rant you gave me helped a little."

My watch beeped then. "I got to do." I got up and slung my backpack over my arm. "see you."

"Tomarrow after school?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

I walked back to the car with so many emotions in my head that I almost drowned. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: OOOOOOHHHHHH! Did you like it???? Please please please comment! Review! **

**Ooh! Almost forgot the contest. If any of you out there can draw, send me a pic of Kayla and Jake. If you do, you get to be in the story/be honored in my profile!!!! **

**Flockgirl Out ; D**


	7. She wasn't Kidding About the Wolves

**A/N: Hey guys… just a small heads up… Jake did not imprint on Kayla. **** I know it sucks but think about it this way. Jared had seen the girl he imprinted on a lot of times before it actually happened…*hint, hint, wink, wink* **

I started going to Jake's place every afternoon. Most of the time he wasn't there so I had to leave. When he was there, we studied and I continued to be drawn to him. Of course, it wasn't a mutual feeling. He laughed and joked like we had been best friends for a long time. Something about it was a little unsettling, almost like he was setting me up to pull me down again. I usually pushed the feeling out of my head and tried to have a fun time, but I had those days when everything I did was careful, trying to distance myself from his capturing grasp.

Oh, and I met the rest of his "friends". I developed different feelings for all of them. Embry was annoying, Quil was a hot head, Sam was too full of himself, Paul was Paul, Jared was obnoxious, Seth was the cutest little boy that ever walked on earth, and Emily was sweet.

"Hey," Jake said one day after we had gone through our homework. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"No, sorry." I mumbled. "My school overnight fieldtrip is tomorrow." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, cool." He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "Where are you going?"

"Some camping site." I sighed. "Hooray."

I looked over at him again only to see that his smile had vanished.

"What?" I asked self consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head and looked down again. "No."

"What's up then?" I frowned.

His eyes traveled up to my face and I forgot to breathe. "Promise me something."

"Uh, sure." I blinked.

"Don't go in the woods alone." His eyes smoldered into my skin.

"Why?" I gulped.

"Trust me. Just don't."

"O-ok." I said. "Sure."

"Pinky swear it." He held up his pinky for me. I shook it once and he looked relieved.

"Soooooo…" I smiled. "Can we grab a snack or something? I'm starved."

"Fine by me." We got up and headed towards his small house to.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

I laid my head against the glass window of the bus and closed my eyes.

"…and there will probably be like, a bajillion things to do there! Aren't you excited? Tell me you are. You must be. I mean, like this is going to be the best trip ever. Hey Kayla, isn't this-"

"For the last time, Amy, I get that you're excited but please, spare my ears!" I moaned.

"Sorry." She said. "LOOK!"

I jumped a mile in the air. "For the love of all things holy. Don't do that!"

"Sorry, sorry." She smiled at me with her perfect features. Ever since I met her, I had known she was one of them. Cold white skin, Blood red eyes just like my parents' killer (though the Cullen's were yellow, I could tell she was one of them), the whole deal of looking beautiful, and everything else. But I figured if the Cullen's were harmless, she would be too. "Look. We're here."

I peered out of the window to see a log cabin. "Oh joy." I mumbled to myself. "This really is going to be fun."

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

"Kayla. Kayla. Kayla. Hey, Kayla. Wake up Kayla. Kayla wake up. Hey. Hey Kayla. Kayl-"

"What do you want?" I moaned. "It's, what, 2:30 in the morning?"

"You have to come look at this." Amy said leaning over my bed. "It's pretty awesome."

"Look at what?"

"Come on!" she pulled me out of bed and led me out of the cabin. As we headed towards the woods, a vague feeling of "I shouldn't be going into the forest in the middle of the night with someone I don't know very well" rushed over me. Then again, I was half asleep, so I didn't pay much attention it.

When we were about 20 feet into the darkness, she turned around. "Look. It's really been great getting to know you, and before anything else happens I just want you to realize this is nothing personal. I'm just, you know, thirsty."

That woke me up real fast. "No, I don't know."

She looked at me then, and I noticed something new in her eyes, something evil, something that told me to run, but my fear held me in place.

"Let me explain it to you slowly then." She grinned, showing her perfect, white teeth. "You have something I want Kayla Swan."

As she glided closer to me, I shimmied my foot back, prepared to run for my life. "What do you want from me?"

Amy stood in front of me now. "It comes with a small price."

She lifted a cold finger and traced it along my neck.

"What do you want?" I pressed again.

"Like I said, I'm thirsty. You won't feel a thing." She grabbed my wrist and pulled it closer to her.

I tried to twist it free, but her grip was like iron. "Thirsty for what?"

She chuckled and then she brought her mouth close to my ear. "Your blood."

All the chips fell into place at that moment. Vampire. They were all vampires. The one that killed my parents was a vampire. The Cullens were vampires. Amy was a vampire. I tried desperately to pull away, but she held on tight and cackled at my efforts.

My chest started to burn, but the weird thing was, it wasn't uncomfortable. No, It felt reassuring. Slowly, as if on instinct, I lifted my eyes to hers. Her reaction was priceless. The cocky smile was wiped off her face immediately and she froze as if she had been stuffed in a freezer for a month or so. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of my hand that Amy still had a vice like grip on and I almost ripped my gaze away from hers. My hand was glowing a soft violet color. What was going on?

Suddenly, a flash of fur and claws tackled Amy to the ground and she became animated again. Scrambling up, she took one look at the giant figure in front of me, her eyes widened, and she ran for dear life. The beast barked and with four others at its heels, they took off after her.

I looked back at where they came from to find two others standing near, yet at the same time watching how close they were to me. After the initial shock vanished, I realized that they were indeed wolves. Really, really big wolves.

I caught the eye of the rusty colored one. They were deep chocolate brown that pulled me in with every blink. I knew those eyes. But there was no way…

Then again, there had been a lot of weird stuff happening, so I couldn't totally dismiss the thought. I glanced back at the wolf only to see him staring back at me. So, assuming I had nothing to lose, (cause if it had been a regular wolf I probably would've already been chopped meat, literally), I started talking, half to them, half to myself.

"I should have known better." I plopped down on the ground and hugged my knees gently to my chest. "I should have known she was dangerous. Her eyes gave it away. But _noooo_. I couldn't except that Amy would be that kind of person, I couldn't except that she would come around and stab me in the back just like every other person who I ever called a friend. Of course, none of the others tried to suck my blood. but still! Why do I even try!" I stopped myself when I realized my voice had elevated to a shouting level. Quickly I glanced around to see if anybody had heard me and had come out to see what was happening. After finding nobody had, I heaved a sigh.

"What am I even going to tell the teachers? That Amy tried to suck my blood and then these gigantic wolves came, chased her away, and then held me hostage? Yeah, like that'll fly! Charlie's gunna ground me for the rest of my miserable, friendless, self pitying life!" I realized I was yelling again and I shut my mouth.

I put my chin on my knees. "And if Charlie grounds me I won't get to see Jake. Without him I feel like the weight of my life is going to crush me. I don't know, it's like he's some kind of pain killer. It's like for the first time ever, I actually have a real friend."

I released my knees ad let them fall into applesauce position (Most of you know what I'm talking about.)

"I guess I can view the grounding as a good thing. If I get grounded, it makes the whole saying good-bye thing less painful."

I realized my eyes had drifted to the ground. I met the rusty colored wolf's eyes again, only to see its head tipped to the side like a confused puppy's. It was following everything I was saying.

"Summer's almost here." I clarified. "Once summer comes Jake won't need me anymore. His use for me will come to an end, so, just like all my other 'friends', he'll dump me out of his life like I was nothing but an old toy. Like junk he'll never need again."

I felt a tear forming in my eye, but I wiped it away angrily. "And you know really bugs me? Bella. She has everything! She has friends, a boyfriend, parents, three close different families (you know, her mom, her dad and the Cullens), and she has Jake. She so many people who love her the most. And then there's me. No friends, no boyfriend, no parents, no close family and, come summer, no Jake. Since my parents died, I have nobody who loves me the most. Nobody! It's as if my life as no meaning. It's like I was put here to be used and then thrown away."

I realized tears were rolling freely down my cheeks and I rubbed at them vigorously.

"Sorry." I apologized to the wolves without looking at them. "I'm having a pity party over here. It's not Bella's fault. I don't know why I even brought her into this. God, I must sound like a total baby right now, either that or a total nut job."

I laughed nervously. "So…can I leave now? My teacher-" The wolves stiffened suddenly and then bounded out of sight.

"KAYLA!" I heard people calling. "AMY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

I quickly had a moment of inspiration. Using the tears already shaking my voice, I yelled back.

"HELP! OH PLEASE SOMBODY HELP ME!"

It was soon that I heard footsteps coming toward me and I hugged my knees in a tight ball of fake terror. My teacher and a couple of other students from my cabin rushed into view and when they saw me they hurried to my side.

"What happened Kayla?" Ms. Nottingham asked in a panicked voice. "Where's Amy?"

"It was so scary!" My acting actually surprised me. "Amy wanted to show me something out in the woods and then all of a sudden the huge wolves came out of nowhere and dragged her away! I want to get out of here!"

"It's ok now." Ms. Nottingham said in not such a convincing voice. "We'll find Amy."

"Ms. Nottingham?" A girl said who was standing over something. "She wasn't kidding about the wolves."

They all rushed over, crowding around the thing the girl was staring at.

"Wolf tracks!" one person shouted.

"But that's not possible!" another retaliated. "They're three times as big as normal wolf prints."

"They were the ones Uncle Charlie told us about." I said to them. "The gigantic ones. I'm sure they were."

"That's odd." Ms. Nottingham frowned. "We're way out of town."

"It wasn't so odd when they dragged Amy away." I sniffled for dramatic effect. "It was just plain scary then."

"Maybe they're spreading?" Someone guessed.

"Maybe." Ms. Nottingham said. "Or maybe not. We shouldn't worry about that now. Get everybody up, we're leaving."

"But it's like, 3:30 in the morning!" One kid complained.

"Yes, but there are also killer wolves in these woods. We're leaving."

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

I rolled my suitcase into my room and I hopped onto my bed. When our trip had ended on such short notice, there were many questions asked. Ms. Nottingham told the ones who had heard about the wolves to keep or mouths shut until Amy was found so when Bella and Charlie asked about what happened, I told them there was a little scare and we had to go home early. Though they pressed, I said that was all I knew.

As I lay snuggled in the covers. The wise, capturing brown eyes of the rusty wolf kept running though my mind. What was it? Who was it? I didn't know the answer to these questions.

**A/N: hey again! Did you like it? if you read, review! Please!**


End file.
